Annie's Love Life
by PhantomWriter7
Summary: This takes place when Annie's about 17. She's grown up and become smarter and more mature, catching the eye of another teenage rich kid who isn't afraid to chase after what he wants. Hopefully I'll get back into writing more of this!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Max, all other characters belong to their own creator(s).**

**B/N: This has been revised! :D All hail spell check and my own updated vocabulary!**

* * *

The party had started, and the famous Annie Warbucks was nowhere to be seen. This didn't surprise anyone of course, for she was often known for wondering off. But at this moment, Annie had actually gotten into a fight with a fellow rich teenager. His name was Maxamillion Extran or Max for short. He had inherited Extran Industries from his grandfather, who had seen his potential as a child. Max was a bit mischievous though, and enjoyed picking on Annie every time he ran into her at a party. At first he had kept a distance but he enjoyed pushing her buttons to much to stay away for too long. But now, unbeknownst to himself, he had crossed into dangerous territory with Annie Warbucks, the heiress of the entire Warbucks industry.

"Don't you DARE saying _anything_ bad about my Daddy Warbucks!" Annie yelled her long, red, curly pigtails bouncing behind her head. Her eyes were narrowed down, glaring at him menacingly as she held up her fists at him, like she always did when she threatened someone. This caused Max to take a step back, but he quickly regained his composer and took a step closer to her.

"Oh yeah? And what's a poor, little, red-headed mouse like you going to do about it?" Max sneered at her, as her face grew just as red as her hair, but not as a blush, but pure anger for making fun of her. She pulled back her arm, and let it fly at his face. The next thing he knew he was on the ground, blood pouring from his nose, as she drew back her fist and glared down at him, as he sat on the floor a bit shocked, but chuckling lightly. He had never been hit before, let alone by that of a girl, not to mention head wounds bled the most so this would be quite a memorable moment. Servants of all sorts ran over to him to help him try to get the blood off, but he quickly shooed them away, grabbing a handkerchief and holding it over his nose. He watched her as she quickly left from behind the bushes in the garden where they had tried to stay away from the party, so as not to disrupt it. After making sure the bleeding was stopping or at least slowing, he peeked around the bushes to see where she had run off too.

Over at a table by a large fountain that was spewing different colored streams of water, an old man sat with the young heiress, chatting animatedly. She was truly gifted with the ability to go from hitting a guy in the face, to talking to one of the world's greatest financial CEO's. And by the looks of things, and the large document of paper Annie had asked a personal servant of hers to fetch, she was planning on making business negotiations. A fighter and a thinker. Max let a smile peel across his face when he noticed Annie glance back at him, but she just glared daggers into him. "If looks could kill."

"You would have died long before you met Miss Warbucks, I assure you sir." Said a tall, lanky looking fellow, in a fine trimmed black suit, which made him look professional and dignified.

"That's no good, James. What a boring life she would be living without me to… liven' things up a bit." He gave his butler a wicked grin that only brought a sigh to the man's lips. But before any more words were exchanged, Max turned his attention back to Annie.

This girl intrigued Max ever since her first saw her. He had never met such a daring and bold girl, but who was also intelligent and could make contracts with such upstanding ease. He wanted to know more about her. He was about her age when the story about her being adopted and about her kidnapping came about. He had been worried when he heard about it, even without knowing the girl personally. But when he met her, she was nothing as he had expected. He heard rumors that she was a frail girl, who had been terribly scared with such a difficult upbringing. After actually meeting her and observing her, he realized that these were just pure nonsense, someone has assumed.

After a while, the party began dimming down a bit, much to Max's pleasure. He told a servant to tell Annie that a business associate wanted to meet in one of the board rooms in the building of the parties hosting. If she came, that told him she had stupid judgment, to go alone, but if she came with other people, then he would simply say someone had tricked them, and that he was just taking a nap, away from all the noise.

"Hello?" Annie asked as she opened the door, shutting it behind herself and looking around." Is anyone here?" Max smiled as he stood behind a beam that was on the side of the room. She wandered more into the room, but just as she passed the beam, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back. She jumped of course, but he let her go, waiting to see what she had to say.

"You?! What the heck! Why did you call me away from the party?! Jeez! You're the most incompetent, snobbish, rich boy I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. You make fun of my father, you call me out to harass me, and I can't believe you still have the guts to stand in front of me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate yo-" But she was stopped mid-sentence as her lips were more occupied with that of Max's. While she had been hollering at Max, he had taken the pleasure of wrapping his left arm around her waist and bringing his right one up to her cheek, pulling her into a kiss. Annie stood shocked for a moment before moaning out a, "ssss-sto…. Ma… Ma-" But every time she tried to speak, he would kiss her even deeper. She wasn't sure what to do. She had never kissed a boy before, and wasn't sure when to breathe, or hold her breath, or just how to plain kiss him. Finally she had to push him off her so she could breath, her face was beat red, this time from embarrassment, which was something rare for Annie to experience. Her eyes had become dazed and half lidded as she gasped air, while he just smirked at her as she stood on wobbly knees, weak in his arms.

"Heh… Did I just take your first kiss?" He asked with a devilish smile. Annie's mind was a mess. She didn't know what was going on, where she was, or even why she was so out of it. Max brought her face back up to his. "Wanna do it again?" He asked, as she stared up into his eyes, not sure what to say. But in that instant everything went rushing back to her, and her instinct made her arms flail up and push him away from her. Annie stood still for a minute or two, before turning and running off towards the door, but in this time Max had been able to recover, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him. "Oi… Why are you running away? I'm not that bad of a kisser…" He said with a more serious face.

"Stop messing with me! Leave me alone! I'll report you to the police for sexually harassing me!" She yelled out as he pushed her up against a nearby wall, grinning at her happily. He leaned in and kissed her again, before moving towards her neck, biting at the skin and kissing it softly. Annie could feel her body giving into him as she began sliding down towards the floor. He pulled one of her long pigtails out, letting her long red hair flow to her shoulders, as she moaned out from his kisses. "Stop. Stop it M-maaaax…" She slurred out as she breathed heavily, feeling her other pigtail come undone.

"I just want to say, don't ever wander off by yourself, idiot. What if it had been some creepy old man and it was him who was touching you like this, not me." He whispered against her blushing skin. She winced at the thought of it, her hands squeezing against his shoulders as she took in ragged breathes. He grinned, as he pushed her head back against the wall and resumed their game of tongue tennis.

Just as she was getting into it, the door flew open, and there stood Punjab, Annie's favorite right-hand man, who had been her friend since she first stayed at Mr. Warbucks house, entertaining her, and helping to teach her how to fight for herself. "Annie. It's time to go." He said to her, with a straight face. Annie's face lit up red again, as she pushed Max away dashing out the door as fast as possible. Before Max could go after her, Punjab was squatting down next to him with an emotionless face. "Make her cry, and it'll be the last thing you do, regardless of who you are."

Max sat on the ground for a full minute before pushing himself up and wiping himself off. He licked his lips with a grin before straightening his shirt and walking out the door coolly. He walked past Punjab, trying to hide his smirk, but the tall man only stood silent. Max headed down the hall that lead to the other side of his families vast convention center where their meeting was being held. He had wandered around it countless times, and this moment would be no exception. He had someone to meet.

"Max?" A voice called out from one of the rooms on the side of the hall, drawing Max's attention from his journey.

"What are you doing down hear you stupid idiot?" Max asked, venom dripping off his tongue. It was apparent that whoever was behind this door was not a favored person of the young billionaire.

"Um, I wanted to look around a bit more. No one comes this far in anyways. Did something happen?" The voice, a young male, asked from behind the closed door that Max had turned to lean against. The person who stood behind this door, if discovered, would probably cause one of the biggest scandals of the year, and Max couldn't have that. He wouldn't allow such a thing to befall his name.

"It's nothing. I was just attending to a guest." He said with a grin as he licked his lips, imagining Annie blushing and embarrassed, with a fierce, defiant look in her eyes. He knew if he had gone to far he would have had a broken nose before long. Most all the girls he had ever sought after would gladly be in her position, but she was different. She didn't want that. She didn't desire him.

That's what made him want her.

"So why are you down here now?" The boy on the other side of the door asked causing Max to frown as his thoughts were pulled away.

"I have an assignment for you." Max began, looking both ways down the hall to make sure they were alone. "Are you up to it?"

"Yes, Mr. Extran."

* * *

**A/N: Whoot for ACTUAL plotlines! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Max, so far… I think o.O

B/N: Well, after all your generous comments, I just HAD to continue. :3

* * *

Annie sat in bed a week after the night after the party. Her body still shivered as she remembered the kiss she had shared with Max. Max! Of all people, the one who stole her first _and _second kiss! The spots where his lips had met with her neck burned as she stood up, rubbing her head tiredly. The whole week had just been plain bad. Every time she watched the news, his face and name would appear. His company was going to be expanding to many different countries. It just _had _to be big news. She felt as if he was making sure she wouldn't forget the party. Not to mention she had lost a business deal that night with the EPOCH Financial Organization, since she had not returned to finish some last minute touches with the head of the group. She was still smacking her self for not going back, regardless of her feelings.

Feelings?

What feelings? She didn't feel anything for that big ego'd, short, ugly, little boy who had pinned her against a wall and kissed her…

"Well… his ego isn't that big… and he's actually taller than me. He's not really too ugly… plus he is older than me." She mumbled to herself as she paced back and forth. "Oh! What am I saying! Of course he's… egotistic… and… and…" She sighed. Her face was beet red as she remembered the serious face he had made when he pulled her back into his arms. The gentle tug that had been made on her ponytails. How soft his lips had been. She shook her head trying to think of something else. "…messing. That's it. He's just messing with me. He didn't want me to carry out that deal with the financial organization so that his company would be in the news more than hers that week. Her face turned from an embarrassed shade of red to a tinge of angry-red. "That's it! He wanted to hog all the attention, so he distracted me! That little! When I get my hands on him, I'll… I'll…" Her hands fled to her lips. "What will I do…?" She wondered. Just then she found herself looking into a mirror. She was shocked by how she looked. Her light red hair, which was hanging limply across her shoulders and down her back, was messy, the little bit of make-up that her adoptive mother had her wear was smeared, and she herself looked very much stressed. She had to get away from the mirror, and found herself standing out on her balcony, letting her mind wander when an odd thought popped up in her mind. "I should probably go back to school soon…" It was her senior year of high school, and she hadn't attended classes lately. She had made a good impression on the principal and all the teachers though, by donating a large sum of money to the school, so she was granted special privileges to miss school for a couple weeks at a time, but she still had to make up all the home work… just at a later time. She gave another heavy sigh and leaned against the railing of her balcony.

"Girls shouldn't frown so much, you look much cuter when you smile. Though your angry face is quite charming to see too." She felt goose bumps rush up her spine as her head snapped downward to see Max, standing on the ground, wearing what seemed to be his casual clothes. Black slacks, with a white tee that read 'AC DC' in huge red letters, along with black sandals. His hair was combed back and all together, he looked quite nice, for wearing a regular outfit. Annie, on the other hand, had just got back from dinner with her mother, and some friends, and was dressed up nicely, plus anyone could tell she looked tired. Before he could say another word, an impulse in her took over, and she ran for her closet, then to her bathroom. In that time she threw on one of her red blouses, and a pair of blue jeans. After wiping off her make-up she quickly brushed her hair out, so the knots were all out. She examined herself for a moment before opening the door, and running back over to the balcony. But when she peered over, he was no where to be seen. She gave what she told herself was a sigh of relief, though a small part of her brain was yelling at her that she was actually sad he was gone.

"You didn't have to fix yourself up on my account." A voice whispered in her ear, as arms wrapped around her waist. As she tried to pull away their grip just became tighter.

"I-I wasn't dressing up for you! Stupid! I just didn't want to look messy in front of a… a guest. Or should I call you an intruder! Coming into my room without asking! How did you get in anyways!" This all came out in a fast jumble of words, since Annie was nervous. She could feel her heart racing, and was praying that Max couldn't feel it beating as hard as it was. Then she heard him chuckle, a deep sound that ran through her whole body, and made her shiver.

"I climbed up the vines out your window. Don't you dare think about cutting them down! How else will I come visit you?" As he spoke he pulled his right hand up and let his fingers run against her lips.

"I-Idiot! I'm definitely going to cut them down now! Get out! Or I… I'll call security."

"No you won't."

"Yes! Yes I will!"

"Nope."

"I won't if you leave right now!"

"Fine… I'll go. But only if you agree to go on a date with me this Friday." Annie froze.

"W-w-w-what! A date!" She'd never been on a date with anyone before, since men only wanted to go out with her for her money, which Max already had plenty of. Should she go? What harm could one date cause? Plus, if anyone walked in with them like this… well she didn't know what would happen.

But just then, as if all her thoughts had been screamed out, her bedroom door opened, and their stood her mother, wearing her evening gown. At first she didn't notice Max, but after a second she realized a guy was holding her Annie, and her first instinct was to attack. Then she recognized him to be the Maxamillion Extran, and gave her instincts a severe talking to about who to attack and who not to. It wasn't till a second later when she noticed his fingers were pressed against her daughters lips, that she finally decided to walk over and beat his rich little butt out the door. But when she saw Annie's I'm-okay-don't-worry eyes, she quickly shut the door behind her, and stood in the room with the two.

Annie was a bit terrified, but Max just looked at her bored. "Mom… This is… Max." He gave her a charming smile, but didn't release Annie from his grip, which irked Annie's mom a little.

"If my husband had walked in on this… I don't think you'd be alive anymore boy."

"That may be true, but lucky me, that it was just you."

"Just… me…" Annie's mom had to spit these words out between her teeth and try not the think of all the evil things she could be doing to the boy who was holding her daughter in such an open way.

"M-Max. You can let go now." Annie stuttered, trying to pull out of his grip, greatly embarrassed that her mother had walked in.

"You haven't said yes yet. I'm not leaving until you do." Max whispered, pulling against her tighter. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. If she said no and he didn't leave, her mom would eventually call security, and her father would find out. That would result in some major problems. So there was only one thing Annie could do.

"Okay okay! I'll go with you!"

"Good! I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock." With that, he let his grip loosen, and quickly jumped over the edge of the balcony. Annie gave a small shriek and ran to see if he was alright, but when she looked down, she saw he was still holding onto the railings. He gave her a sly wink before grabbing a hold of the vines and descending towards the ground. Once he was safe she quickly turned away, closing the balcony doors behind her.

"Is he okay?" Annie's mom asked, still standing from across the room with an annoyed expression pulled across her face. It was obvious she was not a happy camper at the moment.

"Yeah." She muttered, quietly as she flopped back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Annie. I'm not going to pry into who you date, and who you don't. But please be careful… Please?" Annie could hear the pleading sound in her mothers voice, and felt a bit guilty. About what she wasn't sure.

"Yeah. I know mom. I-It's not like I 'like' Max. He just keeps… coming on to me…"

"Do you want me to make some phone calls to his parents?"

"No! No. It's fine…" With that, Annie took the liberty of crawling under her blankets, forgetting that she was still wearing the pants and blouse. Her mother understood the message, quietly flipping the light switch and sliding out the door, leaving Annie to sleep restlessly the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Oh god…. So I was looking through my old files, of stories that I have chapters that I need to finish and post… then I realized this chapter was complete, and had been for a while…. Crap. I think I did finish writing this after 5 reviews, but I just forgot to post it! Anyways, hope you guy's enjoyed!!!! 8D **

**3 Thanks for all the support! Date next chapter. And probably school the chapter after that!**

**Note (2/16/2010): This has been updated with new parts added. Read to find them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: I only own what I came up with. Nothing more… Example? Like… Max and James… that that financial CEO guy. I made him up toooooo!**

**B/N: Whoot, yay for quick righting… or maybe not…**

* * *

Annie wondered if her face was forever doomed to be the shade of cherries as she looked herself over in the mirror. Nothing fancy. Nothing special. Just a cute red t-shirt with some green apples on it that read 'An apple a day!' Which her doctor had bought her on her birthday the previous year. Along with one of her oldest pair of jeans. And knowing her mother, that meant that they were only a couple months old, all of her old clothes being donated to orphanages, per her family's request. She refused to try and look cute for Max, even if she had to burn the clothes later just so as not to remember this day every time she looked at them, she would. As she examined herself in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time, she gave a sigh on irritation as she marched back towards her walk in closet, looking around for something else to wear. She didn't want him showing up in fancy clothes and making her feel like she was some loser who didn't look right next to him. Not that she had anything against losers, or like she cared about what _he_ thought. "I'm one of the most important teenagers in the modern world!"

'_So is he._' Her inner conscious said as she let out a growl of irritation. "Maybe… I should just forget this. I'll call him and tell him to cancel it." She murmured as she reached out for her cell phone, scrolling through for Max's number. Then she realized she didn't have it, since she hated his guts.

'_You don't hate him._' Her inner voice butted in again. Sometimes she could be so annoying, even if she was referring to herself. Annie prayed she wasn't going crazy, hearing voices in her head. '_No, it's just your worried reflex. This voice will go away once you calm down or your heart rate speeds up a lot more._'

"Hmph." Annie muttered as she picked up her hairbrush, running it through her shoulder length curly hair, as she tied it up into her latest and most comfortable hairstyle. Two curled pigtails on the sides of her head both a light orange colored red that always gleamed dark red in the sun. After she was finished she sat down on her bed, and waited. When she finally glanced up at the clock she let out a sigh. It was 7:59. He had one more minute or she was done. Gone. Finished with his silly proposal of a date. Just as the clock struck 8, a knock sounded at her window, leading to her balcony. She opened it cautiously, peering outside, not really sure what she was going to find.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle." Max said with a sly grin grabbing her hand and pulling her from her room, closing the balcony's door behind her. He was dressed in a pair of black, French cut jeans with a chain hanging around the pocket, signifying a wallet was present. His shirt had the band 'ACDC's' logo printed on it, and she could swear the autograph's near the name looked authentic. His hair was ungelled and tussled lightly giving him a playful look that Annie tried not to think about.

"Hi." She said sourly, giving him a look of distaste that only spurred the corners of his mouth to widen. "Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise. Have you eaten yet?" He asked as he pulled her towards the balcony edge and motioned to the vines that she had not asked to be cut down.

She wanted to say yes, and hopefully cut the time she was stuck with him in half, but she wasn't about to turn down a meal that she didn't have to pay for. Not to mention she had been to nervous to really eat anything all day, so she just shook her head.

"Good. Follow me." Max said hoping over the side of the balcony and grabbing a hold of the vines, shimmying down quickly. Annie walked over and looked down at him, at first unsure of how safe it would be to climb vines. Thankfully her tomboy senses kicked in and her 'Never admit defeat to boys' attitude took over, leaving her without a hesitant thought as she followed him over the ledge.

She began to climb down, finding foot holes and grips where she could, enjoying the loose, bouncy feeling of the vines. For a moment she forgot all about why she was climbing down them and only thought about the feeling of doing something dangerous again. Something boyish. It was fun.

"Going to take all night?" Max called down from beneath her, surprising her out of her thoughts. Her foot which had been loosely tucked into a ring of the plants slipped causing gravity to take effect over her. For a moment, as she felt her hands lose contact with the vine and her quick descent towards the ground begin, she thought of what she could be doing. She could be talking to Molly or Pepper over the phone. Practicing martial arts with The Asp in one of the mansions studies. Or even just playing around with Sandy. But no. Of course not. She had to go on a date with the cute, rich kid.

The ground wasn't as bad as she had expected, mostly because Max had jumped underneath her, providing a less than savory seat. She quickly rolled off of him as soon as she gained her bearings, jumping to her feet faster than she thought possible. She turned to help Max up but he was already standing, brushing his bottom off from the grass that was clinging to him like hungry fan girls.

"Jeez you are heavy." He teased as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder leading her towards the front gates.

She puffed out her cheeks in that admiringly cute way she often did before growling, "It's just muscle." Max had to look away to hide his smile that luckily Annie hadn't noticed.

When they reached the front gate the guard stopped them, about to ask where they were going. Upon seeing Annie and Max together he swiftly rethought his choice of words and told them to have a pleasant evening before opening the gate.

Outside, down the road a bit, sat a vacant black car with normal looking features. Max immediately steered Annie to it, signaling her to get in on the other side. She was relived he wasn't being overly gentlemanly by holding the door or anything she would find demeaning to her naturally ruff nature.

As they settled into the small automobile Max slipped in the keys listening as the engine roared to life.

"Where are we going." Annie asked again, this time a serious look in her eyes that made Max pause before he took off down the road. He knew Annie was smart and possibly even a little paranoid after what had happened to her when she was younger.

"It's nothing special. Just something I've been wanting to see and I didn't want to go alone." He mumbled as he pulled out onto the road and began down the street.

"… And it would be a…?" She asked, trying to prod information from him.

"A surprise, of course." He said with a controversial nod that told her no more questions should be asked. She heaved a sigh and decided to enjoy the night time scenery of the lights and sounds of the city. They were so beautiful at night, but she would never forget how they looked from so high. It was a terrifying and amazing experience all at once, but being chased by a madman wasn't really helping with the amazing side of it. She hadn't been in a helicopter or airplane ever again. Land or sea, that was it.

They continued on, Annie not even wanting to look at him for having more or less blackmailed her into a date. Though, when he started on a topic of conversation she couldn't help herself to not join in and argue back with him. He never got overly angry about a subject like Annie tended to, but always kept a somewhat distant smile on his face that the girl had to use all of her subconscious not to look at while she spoke with him.

About half an hour of driving later they came to a stop behind a long row of cars parked on the side of the road. People where walking back and forth down the street excitedly and children could be seen all over. Before Annie had a chance to ask where they were Max was already out of the car and making sure the doors were locked. She followed suit, stepping out onto the sidewalk and checking to see if her own door was properly locked.

An arm wrapped around her waist leading her down the street where the noise of many people could be head. Immediately Annie smacked at him to let her go but he only ignored her and walked on, a frustrated girl in his grasp.

As they neared the source of lights and buzz of many people gathered together, Annie was overjoyed to find a quaint little street fair taking place on the city street. Police where set up at the end of the road, eating fair foods as they kept traffic from turning down the road. A family walked past chattering happily as they went to play some games at one of the stalls. Food stands and gaming centers were set up all over the sidewalk with bright lights and booming voices of vendors on microphones to try and get peoples attentions.

"I didn't know there was a street fair today?" Annie said as she became lost in a sea of childlike wonder. She may be a teenager, but she had always loved such things since her younger years had be dark and gloomy.

"I saw a poster for it the other day, and I was interested, but it would be strange to see a teenage boy walking around by himself." Max said as he looked over at one of the corndog stands curiously. It was obvious he wasn't one to eat fatty fair foods **(Note: Try saying that ten times fast.)** often.

"Um. I didn't bring any money, so can I pay you back later?" Annie said, suddenly feeling guilty for expecting him to pay for everything. She had originally thought he would drag her on another boring dinner date that she was usually reduced to when she had gone out with other guys. It wasn't often she went on a date, but sometimes her old orphan friends would pressure her to go on a blind date. They never ended well. '_At least I know my fighting skills haven't deteriorated these days._' She thought, remembering the last time she had gone out with a boy and how he had ended up in the hospital after insulting her.

Max looked at her in surprise, as if he hadn't expected her to even bring up the subject. Apparently he was used to girls who relied on him to pay for everything all the time just like Annie's dates.

"I asked you out, so it's on me." He said as he ventured foreword to the stall where hotdogs where turning on a small machine and the smell of French fries lured in hungry passersby's. Annie, by this time, had slipped out of his grasp and was now simply walking beside him, leaving her less embarrassed and with more dignity.

"If you say so." She said shrugging, receiving a small smirk from him that went unnoticed as she looked over the delectable treats.

"What are those brown, puffy-like things?" He asked looking at a corndog that a little boy was chomping on happily.

"Those are corndogs. You've never had one before?" She asked in surprise as she watched his gaze turn away from the boy and down to her.

"I've had a hot dog before, but never a 'corn dog'? I would imagine corn and hot dogs would not taste well together." He said confused at the combination of food that people where happily eating. Annie's hand flew to her mouth as she pretended to rub it and pointed over at the stall.

"Go buy two of them." She said, turning his attention away from her and back to the wonderful smelling food. Without a second thought he walked over to wait in line, while Annie stood off to the side and watched him peer over people's shoulders like a child trying to see a parade.

'_C-cute!_' Her mind screamed as she tried to rub the red from her cheeks. '_He's like a kid, not knowing what corndogs are!_' Her eyes widened as she realized what her mind was hinting at, and her common sense didn't like it.

"Urgh! What am I thinking?" She muttered as she rubbed her head in agitation, as if that would clear the thoughts she was having. "He's just a chauvinistic, self-centered, bastard who only finds joy in messing with you." She looked up and saw him discussing with the man behind the counter, probably asking him what exactly made up a corndog. "Hmph. We'll see how child-like he really is. I bet before this date is over he's going to make some sort of perverted move on me."

The man behind the window looked a bit unsure of what to say to Max, so as he handed out the corndogs and the boy still didn't move demanding an answer, Annie decided to show the poor guy some pity.

"Max, come on!" She called out, stirring him from his prodding of information from the cashier. As the teenager walked away from the stand Annie could see a look of relief at having not to explain the process of making corndogs.

"I just asked the man a simple question, but he wouldn't answer me." He said with a look of frustration as he held out a corndog for her.

"Everyone has their secrets. If he went around telling everyone how he got the hotdog inside of the coating, he wouldn't have much of a business anymore, would he?" Annie explained as she grabbed his shoulder and led him on down the street.

Max didn't say anything, and for a moment Annie wondered if he was mad about something, but when she looked over at him she found her face becoming flushed with color. He was giving her one of his 'serious' looks that would have made any teenager with half a sense embarrassed.

"W-what?" She stuttered as she immediately whipped her head foreword to avoid his eyes directly.

"It's nothing." Max finally said as he took a bite of his corndog without thinking. As the flavor set in he stopped walking, catching Annie's attention. She turned and looked at him with a confused look, but he only just stood there not moving a muscle.

"Max?" She asked questioningly as he spaced out not even noticing the rush of the crowd around him.

"Brilliant." He whispered so quietly that Annie hardly heard his voice. She leaned foreword, inquiring as to what he meant only to jump back at the intensity of his voice.

"This is BRILLIANT!" He shouted startling men, woman, and children who were previously minding their own business. "This strange treat is delicious!" He said with vigor that made Annie's eyes widen as the vain, rich boy ate the corn dog hungrily. People began to stop and stare, and a flare of whispers floated amongst the nearby crowd. Annie could hear words such as rich, Extran, and Maxamillion being said loudly putting her instincts into effect. It was never good to have people realize a rich kid or two were close by. It usually led to ransoms, muggings, or worse.

She grabbed Max's arm and ran down the street before dashing into an alley between two stalls. After she was sure no one had followed them she turned and gave Max an angry look, but he didn't seem to notice. He had gobbled up his corndog and now had a look of sadness at not having bought more.

"I swear. You are an idiot!" She said feeling the urge to cuff him in the face. He finally raised his eyes to look at her and for a moment she felt her heart flutter. '_He even has puppy dog eyes. Why does a guy know how to do puppy dog eyes?! Urgh! I can't stay mad at him if he looks like that!_' She thought as she heaved a sigh and handed him her corndog. A smile grew on his lips as he quickly ate it, savoring every bite. Annie's hand covered the lower half of her face as she kept from giggling at his childlike actions.

"For the life of me, I can't seem to figure you out Maxamillion." She said in between giggles, which she felt was really uncharacteristical of her. Normally she would have gave him a bloody nose from embarrassing her in front of so many people, but it seemed all she could do was keep from laughing to loudly. "One moment you are hitting on me, blackmailing me, and pinning me to walls, and the next you're fascinated by simple fair food, screaming in the middle of crowd's, and giving me pitiful eyes. I just don't know what to think when I'm around you." She said as the memories of what had happened before hit her. She found herself laughing loudly, earning a couple looks from people walking down the street.

When he didn't say anything she couldn't hold in her curiosity and looked up at him, yet again he was giving her a serious look that made her cheeks flush.

"Max?" She asked, trying to keep her cool as his eyes seemed to drill into her own. For a breathless moment he stepped closer to her, his warm breath against her sparsely freckled skin, his cool fingertips brushing against her warm ones. She could feel the skin of his lips gently touch hers, not a kiss yet sweet contact, but then they were gone only replaced by the late august air.

"We should get going." He said without looking at her, as he turned back towards the crowded streets. She stood dazed against the brick, her thoughts all focused to his hot breath that had pressed against her own, but now all that was left was the evening breeze.

They walked in silence, only stopping so that Max could quickly buy two more corndogs, giving one to Annie.

As they neared Annie's home, Max finally found words to speak.

"Sorry. I wanted to stay longer, but I suddenly remembered something." He didn't look at her. His eyes only stayed glued to the road.

"It… it's fine. I should get back before my father notices I'm gone."

They pulled up beside the gate and Annie put her hand on the door latch, only to be stopped by cold fingers against her left hand. She turned and looked over at Max. His eyes looked like he wanted to say something but his mouth was held shut.

Silently she got out, thanked him one last time, and closed the sleek car's door. He didn't leave as she walked back through the gates, or even after she was out of his site. After a couple minutes he started the ignition, smacking his hand against the wheel and shouting profanities in frustrations.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys… 15/16 of this today (Feb/13/2010) because I know how stupid I've been for not updating. I know it's not much, but it's a little something. I wasn't originally going to have it end in such a gloomy fashion. At first I was going to have it end where while Max is dropping her off at her house, he tells Annie that he had licked her corndog, resulting in an indirect kiss, and having her screaming at him to get off her property. I was also gonna have them play more games and grow closer at the carnival, but my patience is limited. So he screamed in a crowd, they had a moment, and he ran away with his tail between his legs. Thus leaving our little unorphan Annie hot and bothered, and unsure of her feelings towards him. Happy Valentines Days, my lovalies!**


End file.
